


Go to sleep

by Jrockerlove



Series: 100 Prompt Fic Challenge [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 fic prompt, Alec works to much, Fluff, Jace is a good Parabatai, M/M, Magnus just wants to snuggle with Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Alec works to much and Jace has to step in and tell Alec to go home.





	Go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 2 in the Malec 100 fic challenge.  
> This is an old fic that I did which never made it to posting. I basically just changed the names and Tada!  
> (-) is to indicate the text messages.

-Magnus wake up.

-Get up love

-I know you’re reading my texts now answer me back.

-How did you know?

-Because you sleep with your cell phone when I'm not there.

-Yeah serves you right for working yourself to the bone and leaving me alone.

-Sorry

-All I have is this Chairman to snuggle with. I miss you.

-Miss you too.

-When are you coming home?

-Soon, Soon love.

\--Sigh-

-Tell you what, If you get out of bed and bring down some coffee to the institute I'll take a break.

-Oh yes I like that idea.

-I'll be in my office waiting.

 

Magnus got out of bed as fast as he could. Slipping on jeans and a shirt. He wasn’t too worried about his looks. It was 1 in the morning and he knew that most people would be asleep. He could just portal into Alec’s office no worries. He looked over at the mirror and fixed his hair with his hands before heading out of the room.

 

As he came into the living room he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

 

"You were taking too long. I was about to go in there and get you." The warlock ran over to his lover and hugged him.

 

"What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working?" Alec kissed his lover on the cheek.

 

"I was but then Jace came into my office and told me should stop working so much and come home to you. And stop neglecting my boyfriend.”

 

"Well then I guess it’s a good thing you have such a caring Parabatai."

 

“I guess so.”

 

Magnus kissed his lover on the lips before he dragged his tired lover into the bedroom.

 

When they entered the room they quickly striped of their cloth and crawled into the still warm bed. Alec’s head laying on his lover's chest. Magnus' fingers playing with Alec’s hair. He kissed the top of his lovers head. The gentile motion causing the other to drifted off to sleep.

 

Magnus was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed on the night table. He reached over and took a look at it.

 

-So did he get home?

-Yes, He;s sleeping. Thank you Jace.

-No problem. I don’t want to see his face here until noon tomorrow.

-Yes boss. I’m on it.

 

Magnus smiled as he set the phone back on the night table. His eyes slowly closing at the feel of his lovers warm body.

 

 

 


End file.
